Altile
Altile (also spelled Alteil and Altair) is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century. He is a member of the Backdraft Group. Overview A high-ranking official and commander in the Backdraft Group, Altile believes that Ultimate X Zoids exist, and spends most of his time trying to obtain one. Initially, he attempts to steal Bit Cloud's Liger Zero, although he does not succeed. His dedication to finding the Ultimate X eventually make him the laughing stock of the Backdraft, and he is "promoted" to a permanent position of obtaining one. This promotion was a cynical move by the committee of 7, as they were of the opinion he was assigned an impossible role. Despite the setbacks, he seeks to prove them wrong, and eventually discovers the Berserk Fury. He is generally seen in charge of the Fuma Team, commanding them to fight against the Blitz Team. Altile is a proud Backdraft member, and believes in his hard work. As such he becomes angered when Sarah is promoted over the Zoid he personally discovered. To this end, he sent three Geno Saurers to sabotage Sarah's reputation by destroying the Berserk Fury and killing Vega Obscura along with it, but he ultimately failed. What happened to him at the end of the series is unknown. Manga In the manga, Altair (as he is known) is the leader of the Backdraft Group. He pilots the Berserk Fury in the final chapter. (Vega does not feature in the story). His plan was for world domination. During the organised Zoid battles, powerful Zoids would fight each other, the losers becoming scrap, and the winners worn down. By striking at the end of the tournament, it would be simple to crush those who remained, leaving nobody left to oppose him. Ultimately, he was defeated in a one-on-one battle against Bit. Personality In general, Altile is a competent officer with great ambition. He is constantly achieving his goals, and is rarely met with direct failure. Mid-way through the series, the committee of 7 assigned the all but impossible task of finding an Ultimate X. They saw this as dead-end promotion. They knew very well Altile would never accomplish this task, and by assigning it to him full-time, they had effectively blocked him from any future actions (or promotions) within the Backdraft. Despite this, Altile defied all expectations, and actually located a legendary Ultimate X. Seemingly achieving the impossible, he was expecting the recognition he had earned. This, however, did not eventuate. Sarah (who in his view, had done nothing but act as Vega's retainer), quickly catapulted his position, despite starting as his equal as a result of his hard-earned discovery. He is seen using virtually anything to accomplish his goals, including illegal activities. He is seen stealing the Liger Zero, and attempting to assassinate Vega Obscura. Both were considered necessary in the long run, to assist his own standing. Appearance Altile wears a dark purple outfit (a colour favoured by most Backdraft members) with large grey cuffs and what appears to be maroon fur down the middle. He wore grey boots with red details and also some form of gold leg armour above the boots. He has dark grey hair with four white streaks running through it from the front to the back and brown eyes. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Being a commander, he does not pilot any Zoids. He instead gives orders to his fighters like Stigma Stoller, Major Polta and the Fuma Team as to what to do exactly in combat. Relationships Altile has the following relationships with these people: Count: Altile's superior. Altile is loyal to the Count, but his personal pride and ambitions see him attempt to sabotage Sarah's efforts to usurp the Zoids Battle Commission, against the orders of the Count. Stoller: Altile commanded him to attack Bit Cloud during the battle against the Liger Zero in episode 12. Polta: Altile commanded Polta in battle as well. It appears that Polta looked up to Altile a little more than Stoller did. Fuma Team: They acted as Altile's primary team. They obeyed his every command, including attacking the Berserk Fury, the very Ultimate X he discovered himself. Sarah: As Sarah was chosen to replace him as commander, Altile bears a grudge against her, and attempts to sabotage her in episode 25. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Official of Back Draft, who plots to rule the world instead of Zoids Battle Union, which disappears with time-space fusion. Amsic ambitious man who teams up even with Terra Geist in search of powerful Zoids and Zoids warriors." Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids Anime Category:New Century characters Category:Backdraft Group members